


Ten Deaths of Maedhros

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Mikonos.... *_*





	Ten Deaths of Maedhros

One

Maedhros walked over the log. The log broke. Maedhros fell onto the rock and his skull split open.

Two

A dragonfly came and stuck the needle into Maedhros' head and sucked all of his brain matter out.

Three

Maedhros was out in the woods, hiking. There was a golf ball, an inflatable pool and a puppy involved. Don't ask.

Four

Maedhros and Maeglin had a staring contest. Maeglin won. He cast Maedhros into a crocodile-infested stream, as per the terms of their bet.

Five

Maedhros challenged a bear to arm wrestling, with predictable outcome.

Six

Maedhros, who was halfway awake at the time, mistook cyanide for sugar.

Seven

A burglar, who was actually Ulfang in disguise, shot Maedhros with a beretta.

Eight

Never keep a viper as a pet, for it might bite you. That's what happened to Maedhros.

Nine

Maedhros was in the middle of the session with Fingon, when a patient who recently escaped from mental hospital rushed in and stabbed them both to death.

Ten

Maedhros got an F on his speech. He committed suicide the very next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mikonos.... *_*


End file.
